


Take a Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this in a challenge on tumblr by wardencommander-amell and decided it was super cute, but not to my inspiration, so I changed it up a bit. I hope they don't mind...</p><p>---</p><p>Some important moments in Dan and Phil's life together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Moment

**A moment from their beginning**

_Phil_

_Yea Dan?_

_Can you skype me? i feel lonely :[_

_Sure. just let me put a shirt on_

_Dont bother >:)_

"Hey!" Dan waved to the camera, and Phil smiled widely. 

"Hello," he giggled, covering up his bare stomach with a blanket. Dan frowned playfully, putting his arms on his hips and cocking his head to the side. Phil rolled his eyes, smirking, and removed the blanket, "If I'm not wearing a shirt, neither are you," he winked. 

Dan blushed, but instantly whipped it off, pulling it over his head. He lifted his arms as if saying,  _'What now?'_ and Phil stared at his toned body. Well, relatively toned for a teenage boy who never did anything but hide in his room on the internet...

"So, when did you say you were coming to meet me?" He smirked.

 

**A moment of loss**

Phil woke up with a smile, wrapping his arms tighter around Dan, who followed. The feeling was perfect, neither of them had ever experienced anything like it. Phil placed a gentle kiss on Dan's forehead, waking up the sleeping boy. Dan groaned, snuggling closer into Phil's white chest. "Good morning, Oh Cute One," Phil giggled.

Dan lifted his hand, gently patting Phil's ribcage, "Shut up," he giggled. Dan coiled his small legs further around Phil's long ones, foot tapping Phil's shin in a continuous beat. They were silent for a few minutes more when they heard a knock at the door.

"Boys, are you awake?" Phil's mum chimed in quietly.

Phil popped his head from under the blanket, pulling a hand behind his head, "Yeah, sorta," he smiled gently, looking to Dan who'd fallen back into a deep sleep.

"Remember, it's your last day today," she smiled sadly, watching the two lay in bed for a moment before reluctantly pulling away from the door. Phil could hear her small footsteps pat down the carpet and he crept back under the blankets, pulling Dan even closer to him.

"Hmph," Dan groaned as Phil squeezed his chest against his own. 

"Shh," Phil whispered, clutching onto Dan, "It's our last day." He brushed a hand through Dan's hair, hugging Dan's head into his neck. Dan shivered a little, before a quiet sob escaped him. "Shh, shh," Phil assured, holding his shaking boyfriend with a tight grip. He refused to say  _'It's okay,'_ because he knew it wasn't.

* * *

 

"And you promise you'll skype me as soon as you get home?" Phil said in the train station over the bubbling voices of the crowds. He held Dan's shoulders tightly, towering over him. 

Dan peered up at him with a sad smile, "My mum would kill me, doofus," and Phil returned the same, absent smile. It was difficult to pretend to be happy...

Dan looked into Phil's eyes, watching them begin to tear up. "You promise you'll try?"

A few tears slipped down both of their cheeks, then, and Phil wiped Dan's away with his thumb. Lip quivering, Dan shakily replied, "I promise," Phil pulled him into a hug, and Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's broad shoulders tightly. 

As Phil pulled away, he said, "I love you, Dan," and leaned in. Dan placed his mouth lightly on Phil's, kissing him softly, before pulling away.

The woman over the speaker declared Dan's train as ready to depart, and he shakily waved goodbye, "I love you too, Phil," he replied, holding in a sob. Phil nodded gently, covering his face with one hand, the other on his hip. Dan sat on the train, giving Phil one last wave, blowing him a kiss, and watching as Phil became smaller and smaller on the dirty Underground pavement.

 

**A moment that changed them**

Other than the two, the house was quiet. The noise of the cars screeching through the rain poured in through the windows, and the newscaster played in a soft hum. The dishwasher clicked occasionally, and the PlayStation whirred softly. They could only be heard however, when the odd silence fell among the fighting couple. It was silent now.

Phil was bent over slightly, level with Dan's eyes. Dan had his arms crossed over his chest, as he chewed on his thumb. "I wouldn't ever delete it! I thought you'd never want to either!" Phil suddenly burst. Dan stepped back, shaking lightly. Phil's eyes softened as he watch the twenty-year-old shake in fear.

"I don't want it deleted, but don't you think it's our only choice? Get the fucker's off our back," Dan said monotonously, staring at a patch of carpet where Phil had spilled Diet Coke the night before, when everything was in perfect harmony. Dan craved to be back there, hurriedly searching through carpet-cleaning forums, giggling as Phil tried to dry it with a paper towel. 

"Our only choice..." Phil started, before pausing and staring down at Dan, stretching his back. He sat on the couch, interrupting Dan's train of thought. He walked to the back of the room, falling onto a bean bag with a light, 'Oomph.'

"I'm not ready. I don't want them to know," He whispered quietly, and hid his face with his hands. He wracked sobs into his palms, shaking so much the beanbag emitted a whine.

Phil sat back, crossing his arms, sliding his tongue in his cheek, he debated the meaning of what Dan had said. "You don't want them to know about us dating?" He said quietly, before a thought took over, "You don't want them to know about how we kiss every morning when we wake up? Or about how we say 'I love you,' every day, or about how I fuck you every night? You don't want them to know that?" As the words left his mouth and hung in the air, Phil felt himself deflate.  _Why did I say that?_ He felt the guilt overflow in him, rising up to his throat and choking him. The silence still remained, and Phil opened his mouth to apologise, before a loud sob escaped Dan.

Dan was wailing as he quickly sat up, and almost ran out of the room. Phil heard the door slam -- not their's, Dan's -- and Dan's sobs became a muffled cry. "Sorry," he whispered to the room, in hopes it would travel to Dan.

 

 

**A moment they made a mistake**

Dan avoided Phil, now. When they woke up, Dan would make himself cereal, and take it straight back to his room. He only ever played his video games when Phil was out, which was an awfully rare occurrence. And, when he quietly whispered goodnight, he would go to his own bedroom, and fall asleep alone.

One day, Dan sat on the couch opposite to Phil as pizza sat in an open cardboard box on the table, Phil was mindlessly staring at the TV, and Dan was absentmindedly scrolling through tumblr. It had been 3 months since the incident, and still no one had said much at all.

Phil turned to Dan, watching him quietly for a moment, before muttering, "I'm sorry." Dan flicked his head up, face red and puffy, and obviously previously wet with tears. He stared at Phil, confused. "I'm so, so sorry," He said louder. Dan watched on as Phil ran his hands through his hair, tugging on it. "I'm so sorry! I never should have said that and it's been eating away at me that I made you feel so bad and when you're alone I know you cry and I feel horrendous and I made a mistake and _I'm sorry_ ," he carries on, not concentrating on what he's saying. He closes his eyes and begins to shake, hiding his head in his hands as he sobs. Similar to how Dan had three months ago.

But this time, Dan stood beside him. "I'm sorry, too," he whispered quietly. Phil didn't lift his head up, instead, screaming out another cry. "I should have said something. I should've --,"

"No. It was my fault," Phil grabbed Dan's wrists, pulling him closer. Dan fell on the man's lap, which felt unusual now. "I said that. I said that even though you weren't ready. It wasn't your fault, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he babbled.

"Shh." He pulled himself closer, and kissed Phil's cheek. "It's okay," Phil looked into his eyes, and Dan wiped a few tears off, nodding. Dan pulled Phil's face closer, "I love you," connecting their lips with a kiss.

 

**A moment of triumph or success**

"Dan!"

"Yeah?"

"Come here,"

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"I'm about to have a shower, love,"

Phil groaned, sitting up. "Can I join you?"

"Absolutely,"

Phil smiled, quickly grabbing a towel and heading down to the bathroom. Dan was already in the shower when Phil joined him, beaming.

"What's got you so happy?" Dan smirked, kissing his cheek, and pouring shampoo on his hand. Phil smiled, leaning against the wall.

The water was only hitting his feet, the rest of his body cold. He shivered lightly, before saying, "I think our lives are about to change,"

Dan turned to him, hands in his hair, "Why are you being so vague? What's happened?" He stuck his head under the water, white bubbles washing down his wet body. Phil couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight, but quickly looked away as to not get distracted.

"I just got an email from the BBC," he started, and Dan hummed, turning around and squeezing conditioner into his hands, pushing back his curls and rubbing it in. "And we now have a weekly radio show," He smirked, watching as Dan flicked his head around and opened his mouth in surprise, words unable to spill from his lips. "I know!" Phil said, standing back up and ducking under the water. Dan stood away from the shower stream, but hugged Phil tightly, kissing him passionately. Phil, without thinking, pulled him closer toward him, kissing up toward his lips.

They were still locked when Dan squealed, stepping back with a hand to his eye. A thin, white trail of conditioner lead from Dan's hairline to his covered eye. Phil giggled, "Oh my God, quick! Wash it out!" He pushed Dan under the water and helped him wash out his eye and the conditioner. "I'm sorry!" He laughed, kissing Dan's eye lid.

"Nerd," Dan muttered, smiling.

 

 

**A moment they considered their future**

Dan cradled a baby in his arms, talking to a fan. "Yeah, Phil and I are about to release the book. Ah, I'm so excited!" He looked down at the baby as she reached for his face. He giggled, playing with her fingers. The fan, around their age, laughed, talking about the baby in Dan's arms. Phil smiled, watching from beside him as he expertly played with the baby as if it were his own.

By the end of the conversation, Dan had trouble handing the baby back to the fan, and kept saying goodbye, over and over. As they walked away, Phil played with Dan's fingers, almost holding his hand, and whispered, "You looked so beautiful with that baby," he gently smiled at Dan, who beamed.

* * *

 

Laying in bed, Phil ran his fingers gently along Dan's chest, huddled on his side. He was smaller than Dan now, and wrapped around his body with a bit of struggle, but comfortably. Dan was almost asleep, but was still holding dragged conversation with his boyfriend. "That baby today was amazingly cute. As cute as you," he giggled lazily, tucking his head in the bend of his arm. 

Phil was still tickling Dan's chest and stomach, when he whispered, "You looked like a father,"

Dan smiled, placing a kiss to Phil's forehead. "Man, I'd love to be a father." They were silent then, and Phil lifted his fingers from Dan's stomach, placing his entire palm there instead.

"Me too..."

"Should we? You know..."

"What?"

"Adopt..." Dan looked straight at Phil, their eyes almost slicing through the darkness.

They held the gaze for a moment, before Phil said, "Would you be ready to be a father, Dan? You're only 24..."

Dan was silent, considering his words. He tucked his head down so his cheek connected with Phil's, and whispered, "Well, it wouldn't be right away... But, I think I'm definitely ready. What about you?"

"Yeah, definitely,"

They shared a kiss, before Phil tucked himself back into Dan's chest. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, who reciprocated, and kissed his forehead. Phil fell asleep clutching onto Dan's side, but Dan couldn't seem to sleep, thinking about the baby he had held in the morning.

 

**A moment of overcoming an obstacle**

A pile of file sat on the coffee table, and the couple shuffled through the various pictures of babies and all their birth information. The house was quiet, the TV describing a bike race, and Dan hummed the chorus of a Twenty-One Pilots song. Phil paused, gently placing one on the floor beside him, "I find this really difficult. Especially putting this into piles. It's like I'm throwing out the babies I don't like as much... I don't want to throw out babies. Can we adopt them all?" He whined, falling against the couch. Dan giggled, putting his pen down and dragged Phil onto the couch.

He put Phil half on his lap, and hugged him tight, "I know, I know. But if we say no to some babies, it means they're closer to the families meant for them. We have to pick the baby that is right for us, and the babies that aren't right for us are right for someone else," Dan kissed Phil's cheek, but Phil wriggled from his grasp.

"Dan, I'm not four. I'm older than you..."

"Yeah, but I'm right, right?" Phil nodded gently, playing with his fingers.

"I just feel  _bad_ , you know?"

"Don't worry, I do too. But that's what we have to think about, yeah?"

Phil nodded again, then the couple slid back onto the floor and continued to check through the portfolios. After a while, Dan began to worry. Phil looked over at Dan's red face, "Are you okay?"

Dan nodded, shaking lightly, "Yeah... We really are freaking out about this, huh?" He check off another file and placed it on the floor beside him. He ran his hands through his curling hair and picked up another portfolio.

Phil shook his head, dropping his pen. "What's wrong, Dan?"

Dan sighed, leaning back onto his hands, looking at Phil. He looked down at the ground between them, sliding over to sit in his arms. Phil gladly welcomes Dan into his grasp, leaning his head against Dan assuringly, "What are we gonna do... About... The fans? Are we gonna tell everyone?"

Phil was silent, remembering their fight years before. He didn't want to experience that again. He treaded his words lightly, asking, "Do you want to?"

Dan played with his fingers, looking around the room, answer debating in his head. He looked to Phil's hands and said, "I guess so... Do you?"

"I think so," he smiled lightly. 

* * *

 

_"So, in case you didn't notice the title Dan and I have had a **ton** of paper work to do. Like, **a lot**." Phil holds up a stack of papers and Dan holds up another. The two are pressed close to each other, smiles spread across their cheeks. Dan looks to Phil who says, "You're probably wondering what all this paperwork is, right?"_

_Dan lifts up the top piece of paper on his stack, and holds it towards the camera. He points to a small picture of a baby dressed in pink, "This, is Emma. She was born in July, and we're going to adopt her!" He pulled the paper away from the camera, beaming, and Phil is almost crying._

_"We've been waiting for this for a while now, and it's so exciting to know that in a few days we're going to hold her in our arms and call her ours," Phil wipes a tears from his face, and Dan kisses his cheek._

_"We're so excited for you to know about us and our growing family, and we really hope you'll keep up with us on the way,"_

_"What, like Keeping Up with the Lester's?"_

_Dan laughed loudly, then said, "But, we'd like you to know that what we've told you changes nothing. We're still the same two guys on the internet, but now we have a baby. We'd also like you to know that we would like Emma's privacy kept, and that we'll only share with you what we wish. Please respect that," he smiles lightly._

_Phil nods, and waves the camera goodbye._

 

**A moment with something/someone they cherish**

Phil slipped the pink shirt on Emma's body, helping her arms through, "Push!" he encouraged. "Push!" He pushed her other arm through. He slipped her into some shorts, and carried her into the lounge room where Dan was packing her pram. He turned around to greet the two, smiling with his mouth open. He opened his arms for Emma, and Phil handed the 8 month old to Dan.

"How's my girl? I haven't seen you for days! You slept in this morning, huh?" He held her tight against his chest, bouncing her lightly. He leaned in and kissed the light tufts of blonde hair on her head, playing with them with his fingers. "I missed you," he whispered. He held her to his face and kissed her nose, before gently placing her in the pram and clicking her in. She reached her arms for him, but he shook his head, and stood behind the pram. "You ready to go?" He asked Phil, who nodded, and grabbed the front of the stroller. He helped it down all the stairs, and as they left the house joined Dan behind. 

They connected hands, and travelled onto the street. "So, how was your trip?" Phil asked, looking to Dan. Dan was peering into the clear plastic 'hole' on the hood of the pram, watching Emma rattle a toy.

He sighed, "It was okay. Kinda boring. I don't really want to talk about it, it wasn't that great,"

"Did something bad happen?" Phil grabbed Dan's arm, encouraging him.

"No, I just really missed you guys. I haven't left Emma before..." He looked to Phil with a sad smile, and Phil replied with the same.

The two took a left and entered a large park, and followed the pebbled path through the tall trees and flowers. The two looked around, taking in the feeling of being a family again. Dan pointed to a park bench, and Phil nodded, agreeing, and the three headed over and sat down. They overlooked the lake and a children's playground, filled with children crawling and enjoying the rare sunlight. Dan pulled the pram in to face the two on the park bench, so they could watch Emma play.

Phil took Dan's hand and held onto it, Dan resting his head on Phil's shoulder. "I still can't believe we have a baby,"

"Me either,"

Emma giggled, bouncing a lion toy in her lap. Dan and Phil smiled, watching her in delight. She threw the toy into Phil's lap, "Thank you," he laughed, giving it back. 

She quickly grabbed it, "Roar!" she growled, imitating the lion. Dan whipped his head to Phil, eyes wide, and Phil had the same expression, but he was staring at the bouncing baby.

"Did she just..."

"I think she did..."

"Her first word?"

"I think so!"

They leaned forward, huge smiles on their faces. "Did you just say your first word, Emma?" Phil asked in a high pitched voice, lifting her out of the pram. "Do you just say your first word?" He shook her lightly, bouncing her up and down on his knee.

She babbled, before growling, "Roar!" again. Dan laughed, kissing her forehead.

"Who's my clever baby?" He cooed, running his index finger down her nose. She closed her eyes at the touch, giggling. She handed Dan the lion toy again, "Roar!"

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, prompts and feedback etc. to fivepixelphan.tumblr.com :)


End file.
